


Auld Lang Syne

by VantheKeyofLain



Series: Maybe God Quit Granting (Wishes) [3]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantheKeyofLain/pseuds/VantheKeyofLain
Summary: Should Old Acquaintance be forgot, and never thought upon?
Relationships: Meg Griffin/Glenn Quagmire
Series: Maybe God Quit Granting (Wishes) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wanted to do something for the new year, so this came to mind. Set in the MGGQ(W) [Maybe God Quit Granting (Wishes)] universe, just as ABC's of Kink and Some Nights are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy.

**Auld Lang Syne**

  


* * *

The streets and intersection of Time Square were filled with over a thousand people; all waiting in excited anticipation for the arrival of the new year. The noise was deafening even from as high up as she stood.

It was even a miracle she found this empty balcony. Further still that only a couple of other people seemed to be up here as well, though they were off in their own little corners of the rooftop; conversing little secret conversations she didn't have any interest in.

Instead, her attention was drawn to the Square, and all it's lit up glory. Signs in all manner of languages flashed at her; though English and Japanese were most dominant. Skyscrappers peppered the skyline all around her and the gently falling snow made her feel she was in some large elaborate snow-globe.

The iconic New Year's ball, sometimes called the 'Apple' sat atop it's tall perch; waiting for the final crucial moments until it descended and brought the New Year to this side of the world.

Just mere minutes away.

The mass conglomeration of people below roared with excitement. Everyone down there must have been going crazy.

She, however, stood silently...waiting...watching. The few others nearby turned their attention towards the center of the Square.

It must have been time. The welling of excitement and noise was growing greater.

Yet her thoughts were growing quieter.

This was the first year Megan Griffin would spend the New Year alone.

Over a hundred miles separated her and her family.

The giant ball lit up suddenly, and the crowd roared even more.

The first year she wouldn't have to put up with her Dad's stupid antics.

"Ten!" The crowd below shouted.

The first year she wouldn't have to deal with her Mother's overbearingness.

"Nine!"

The first year she wouldn't be bothered by Chris's stupidness.

"Eight!"

The first year she would be free from all the bullshit...

"Seven!"

No silly games to play...

"Six!"

No eggnog to share...

"Five!"

No laughing joy to share with others...

"Four!"

No...No one to share this moment with...

"Three!"

Her chest tightened, as his image flickered in her mind. An ache like pain starting in her chest.

The New Year was almost here...

And she was alone.

"Two!"

Meg's grip on the railing of the balcony tighten. The winds began to blow; tousling her hair about. She closed her eyes and felt the silent tears fall.

She wanted to be home. She wanted to be with her family. She wanted to be with him.

"One!"

But she was here.

And she was alone.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And just like that, the new year was here. The crowd below cried and screamed; yelling and hollering all alike; and once the initial shouts of joy and were spouted; the sounds of singing rang out. It was a song heard every year.

Auld Lang Syne.

Though the words most people knew were what the crowd down below melodiously sang into the heavens; the words Meg had come to learn instead slipped passed her own lips; as her tears continued to fall.

"Should old acquaintance be forgot and never thought upon? The flames of Love extinguished and fully past and gone."

The wind continued to play with her hair, yet she was not deterred.

"Is thy sweet Heart now grown so cold, that loving Breast of thine? That thou canst never once reflect On Auld lang syne?"

And if she just let herself get lost in memories; let herself lose touch with the world around her, she thought perhaps, she could feel like she was home again.

Home surrounded by her family.  
Home with the few friends she had.  
Home with him and in his arms.

Meg opened her eyes; the spell broken. She stared on out towards the world; looking at nothing and no one.

She had to be strong. She was here for a reason; to better herself.

Turning away from the balcony, Meg began to move off the rooftop of the building. She'd seen the sight; basked in the light, and now... she was tired. Hopefully she would have too much trouble getting back to her apartment.

x x x

"Get ready for one hell of a hangover!"

Peter Griffin paraded around his house; handing out eggnog to the handful of people he'd invited over for his New Year's party.

"Great Party, Peter, thanks for having us over." Joe said happily.

"Anytime, Joe."

Peter moved from the Swanson family over the Mayor Adam West and Carol. After a few words there, he turned back towards Lois; who was sitting on the couch. Next to the couch, talking with the woman, stood Glenn. Peter sauntered over, and sat down next to his wife.

"Glad you came to the party, Quagmire. I thought you might be otherwise preoccupied, heheheheh..."

"Thanks for having me. Honestly, I just felt like I'd rather be with friends, you know?"

"It's starting!" Chris shouted, having pointed to the T.V set.

This year, instead of watching the normal Quahog Clam drop, Peter had opted to have them all watch the Ball drop from Time Square. The broadcast was live, and everyone counted down with the crowd on screen.

And within that minute; the New Year was here.

"HAPPY FREAKIN NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!"

"WHOO! I'M ANOTHER YEAR OLDER!"

"No, Chris, you're not older yet, only the year has changed."

Everyone in the household was abuzz with excitement and joy; glasses clinked, hugs and kisses were shared amongst all...

Save one, who was content enough to just be here among his friends.

Peter reached out to him with a beer in hand; while holding onto Lois, giddy with glee. Glenn gave his friend a smile and clinked his own beer with the other; and both tossed back a swig. His gaze then shifted back to the television, watching the broadcast of people. So many of them were gathered together, and the camera panned over the crowd; catching all the candid moments in its view. People singing joyously, people embracing, couples kissing...

There was also some commentary being made by some news anchor, but it was hard to hear. The household was roaring of it's own merriment much less the crowd of thousand on the tube. However, Glenn had picked up some words being said; mostly along the lines of how people were ringing in the new year in all manners; happy smiles, joy, song, and something about even tears being shed by many; whether it be happy or sad...

The camera shifted showing all these people as the woman spoke; panning across the crowd, and even up to view those who were smart enough to have stayed on their balconies during the event...

His breath caught in his chest.

From the sweeping mass of people, to the few on their rooftops... the camera had stilled for a moment on one individual; standing alone against a railing; eyes closed, hair dancing in the breeze, tears clear to see; as if this girl was wishing for something...

Thousands of people lived in New York City... thousands of people were gathered right there...and amongst them all, and for that one brief moment in time, someone behind a camera had done an almost impossible thing - like finding the needle in a haystack.

It was her.

Megan Griffin.

There was no doubt in his mind.

And just like that; the image changed, and she was once again one in a thousand.

Glenn turned towards Peter, about to ask if he'd seen the girl on T.V.

Peter, however, hadn't been paying attention to the broadcast, and was otherwise being entertained by his wife and sons... in fact, no one seemed to have been watching...

Quietly, Glenn slipped by the few people near the door, and walked outside.

The snow was lazily drifting down, and there was not breeze, so it made for a pleasant night. He pulled out his phone, and brought up the number he new by heart; though oddly enough he never really called her. Instead they mostly just texted one another.

Which is exactly what he did.

x x x

As Meg reached the bottom of the steps, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; accompanied by the alert of a text message. Meg let a small smile grace her lips. It was probably one of the girls from work who'd gone out of state for celebration. They always sent her little messages of the like.

Pulling out her phone, she froze when she saw who it was from.

Her chest tighten. Opening the message, she read it anxiously.

-I saw you on TV. You ok?-

Meg felt her belly flop. How...had the camera's found her? Had he seen her crying? She felt so embarrassed.

-This is the first year I've been alone...- she replied.

A moment later, he responded back.

-Everyone misses you-

-I doubt it-

A minute passed before the next text came.

-I miss you-

Meg bit her lip, trying to fight back another wave of tears. Shakily, she replied back.

-I miss you too-

She hugged the phone close to herself.

It had been so hard to leave Quahog; harder than she'd thought, really... yet she had done it, and she couldn't run away from her decision. Even Glenn had told her not to run away from her choice. Now she was here...and slowly gaining the independence and freedom she'd longed for; slowly budding into her own.

And she wouldn't give up. No matter what. She'd return to Quahog someday...

She just didn't know when.

But for now... a new year was here, and she'd make it her own.

~End~


End file.
